


Finding Home

by Ren421



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren421/pseuds/Ren421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally restored to themselves, Ed now goes on missions without his brother, and Al is very lonely.  When Roy Mustang drops by every day, something blooms, until Ed returns home and finds his little brother in the arms of his Commanding Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters, nor do I make any profit on this venture.
> 
> Beta'd... by moi. Seek Shelter now.
> 
> Originally published at fanfiction dot net in October of 2007.
> 
> ...spies writer's block... REN SMASH!

Finding Home

Al leaned against the counter of his little shop during the quiet afternoon and watched the clock impatiently. It was strange, he thought idly, how things can change without him ever noticing. Take the General for example. Since the very first day he opened the door of his little alchemy shop, Mustang had stopped by every day just before closing. It had made Al very uncomfortable at first. After all, he was Ed’s superior. Al had been fond of the man distantly all the years of their association, because Ed had been the one interacting with the man, not Al. It didn’t help much that Ed had such a low opinion of the man, forever bitching and griping about him. So for Mustang to show up each and every day that the store was open, to chat him up and buy something, was a little weird. But as the weeks passed slowly, he warmed up to the man. Especially now that Ed was gone so often on missions… without him.

Al sighed. He understood why Ed left him behind now, he did. But it still hurt. And he missed him dreadfully. Lately, Ed spent only two or three days at home, before setting off on another mission. At first this angered Al, but both Ed and Mustang had told him separately that Mustang was not the only one to assign missions to alchemists, even if Ed did report directly to the general.

With a start, Al realized it was five minutes past six, and Mustang had not shown up. Al still lingered, delaying locking the door for almost another hour. Then he sighed, realized that the general obviously was not going to stop by today. He chided himself on his childish selfishness. The General was a very busy man, and Alphonse Elric was no one. He quietly locked up the shop and climbed the steps to his apartment above, amazed at how much the man’s visits had come to mean to him without his realizing it.

The next two days passed the same. Mustang did not show up. On the third day, Al didn’t bother to wait. He knew the general wasn’t coming. He locked up listlessly, decided against eating and curled up on his bed to indulge in a rare spate of miserable tears. It was hard to face the fact that he was so very lonely now, all the time. Mustang’s visits had camouflaged that. But now that both Mustang and Ed had moved on with their lives without him, it was dismaying to realize he had no one. 

The next day, at ten till six, the little bell chimed as the door was opened. Realizing he was being foolish, he looked up in hope anyway, and found himself looking into the general’s smiling dark eyes. “Sir! You came back!” He flushed at his eager tone and smiled weakly.

“Did you miss me?” Mustang seemed absurdly pleased. “I’m sorry. I had a three day seminar in East City to attend to.”

Al waved his words away in embarrassment. “You’re a busy man, sir,” he stammered self-consciously. “It’s been kind of you to spend as much time on me as you do.”

Mustang smiled warmly, then launched into an amusing recital of the past three days of mind numbing bureaucratic silliness, bringing laughter to Al’s lips. Then he bought the latest book on Alchemic Fluctuations. As he adjusted his gloves in preparation of departing, he frowned to notice a thread dangling from the edge of one of them.

A week later, the boy surprised Mustang. After their daily chat was over, Al suddenly brought out a white embossed cardboard box, his cheeks crimson. 

“What’s this?” Mustang asked curiously.

“Its for you, sir,” Al said in a low voice, pushing the box towards him.

Opening it, Mustang found himself looking at a finely tailored pair of white gloves. The material was of the finest linen, with ignition cloth carefully woven into the pads of the fingers, and the craftsmanship of the exquisitely embroidered fire array on the backs of them were of glimmering red and gold threads. The design shimmered as if burning. He was completely stunned. They must have cost a small fortune.

“I saw… last week… sir. You’re gloves were unraveling, so I thought… maybe…” Al’s words died miserably away when the general didn’t move; didn’t even blink as he stared down at the gloves nestled in tissue. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but obviously he’d behaved foolishly. Hesitantly, his fingers curled around the edges of the box and began to pull it back slowly, his face burning with embarrassment.

“No,” Mustang said softly, coming out of his stupor. He reached out and gently laid his hands on Al’s, halting him. “They’re lovely. Thank you. What do I owe you?”

Al blinked. “Why… why, nothing, sir. They’re a gift. For your kindnesses to me.” 

Mustang veiled his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed. Al’s little store was still in its first year, and he surely wasn’t making much yet, even with his daily purchases. This pair of gloves must have set him back quite a bit, even with the money Ed was sending him every week. However, Mustang had no intention of protesting, for that would wound this sweet boy’s gentle feelings. He smiled tenderly. “Thank you, Alphonse,” he said softly, leaning across the counter to stroke a long fingered hand across the boy’s soft cheek, gently kissing the other. “Very much.”

He didn’t miss Al’s sudden soft intake of breath, or the way he leaned into the caress with appeal. When Mustang pulled back, the boy’s cheeks were pink and his eyes bright. Ed had been gone for over two months this time, and no one had touched him since then. Mustang’s touch was moving, warm, and he smelled so very good!

“It was nothing,” Al said, smiling happily and squirming gently. 

But when Mustang left a few minutes later, Al felt strangely lonely. And for the first time, when sleep claimed him, it wasn’t Ed he was thinking of.

***

The next day was Sunday, the traditional day of rest. Al never opened his shop on this day, thus it was the one day he never saw Mustang. For the first time, his day off didn’t bring him any pleasure. He pottered around with his chores, feeling dull and lackluster. Around noon, he felt depressed, contemplating whether or not it was worth the effort to eat lunch. He certainly didn’t feel hungry.

There was a knock on the back door, the one at the top of a winding set of stairs that led from the kitchen to the back yard. It was his private entrance, the one on the first floor being the entrance to the shop. He shook his head, wondering who it could be. No one ever visited him at home. He ambled over and opened it. 

“Hello, Alphonse,” Mustang said, with a smile. Every other time he visited the shop, he’d been dressed in his uniform, being on his way home, but today he was dressed casually, and Al was startled to discover how yummy he looked, and blushed. 

But he was very, very pleased. “General,” he exclaimed happily. “What brings you here?”

“You did, Al,” he said, pleased with Al’s obvious delight. He’d been a little nervous, afraid he would be bothering the boy on his day off. But Al’s surprise little gift had made him think there was hope, and that perhaps he should move up his timetable. “I came to drag you from your shell, kicking and screaming if I must. It’s a beautiful day, the sun is still shining, and we both have the day off.” He grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially. “Want to come play with me?”

“Would I??” Al cried. “I’d love to! Hold on, let me get my shoes…” he turned, then paused. “Come in, sir. I’ll only be a moment.”

Mustang walked into Al’s home for the first time, looking about curiously. Al was hopping on one foot as he tried to shove a shoe on. In his haste, he fell with a squeak, and then laughed at himself. “Pride goes before a fall, they say.” Then he was focused on putting his shoes on, the tip of his pink tongue sticking out slightly. Mustang had noticed early on he did that whenever he was concentrating. He stood up, flushed with victory, then frowned to notice soap stains on his rumpled t-shirt. A quick glance at Mustang showed him that though the man’s clothes were casual, they were elegant. “Err… one more minute, sir.” 

“Take your time, Al,” Mustang said with a smile, then continued to look at the curious knick-knacks scattered about the cozy living room. He was sure Ed had sent many of them from his travels. 

He looked up as Al stepped out of the bedroom, and drew in a sharp breath. The boy had changed to a pair of tight black jeans, and was slipping a forest green, long waisted, long sleeve tunic over his head, his chest and belly taut with motion. Though not as developed as Ed, his body was never the less extremely toned for a fifteen-year-old boy. His flushed face appeared as he tugged it over his body, and Mustang looked away with a dry swallow. God, the boy was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Ed, and that was saying a lot. “Ready?” He asked when he could trust his voice. 

Al nodded eagerly, and they set off. 

Mustang had planned for a day at the park, feeding the ducks, teasing the pretty girls, and picnicking on a sunny little hill dotted with tiny white flowers that looked like stars. Mustang quickly noticed that Al didn’t pay much attention to the girls, reacting with bashful smiles when they flirted with the boy. A gentle flush mantled his young cheeks when they flirted with the older man, and Mustang secretly grinned. He’d been planning on seducing this angel for some time now, and was pleased that things were moving along smoothly.

Al was having such a wonderful time that Mustang decided to stay longer than he originally planned. And the beautiful day was passing into a beautiful sunset. The park was mostly empty now, and though he was never quite sure how it happened, he was suddenly tickling Al.

The boy gasped, he squirmed, he squealed with delicious laughter. Then he gave a playful growl, pulled a surprise move, and pinned him to the grass. Al grinned triumphantly down at his captive.

“There now,” he said, breathing deeply from his exertions. “We’ll have no more of that now.”

Mustang chuckled up at him, then reached up to lightly touch the sun warmed back of the hand fisted in his now wrinkled and grass stained white shirt. 

The boy’s mouth changed, from a victorious grin, to a shy, hesitant smile. Then, to Mustang’s stunned amazement, he dipped his head and lightly kissed the older man on the lips, those young ones warm and sweet, and he almost twitched to feel the tentative swipe of a curious tongue tip. It froze him to the ground, his body stung with overwhelming lust. He dared not move for fear of scaring the boy with too sudden, too intense passion.

Al lifted his head, his eyes glimmering in the rose and gold tinted lights of dusk, vulnerable, hopeful, and shy. But as Mustang just lay there, his smile faded, and embarrassment crept into those beautiful bronze eyes. His cheeks paled, then flushed cherry red and he jerked back. “I’m… I’m sorry, sir…” And looked away, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. He was utterly mortified. What had possessed him to kiss a man like Roy Mustang? The penultimate ladies man? The man that could have any pretty girl he wanted with the simple lift of his aristocratic eyebrow? Why on earth did Al think he would welcome the inexperienced kiss of a skinny boy? He huddled in on himself, and wished he were anywhere but where he was.

Mustang quickly mastered his unruly desire and sat up. “Al,” he said softly, reaching out to lightly touch the boy’s jaw, running slowly along the line of it, in a sensual way he knew would rivet Al’s susceptibility to touch completely. Al’s shame fled in a soft startled gasp that went straight to Mustang’s heart, his delicious cheeks flushing with an entirely different sort of blush, his eyes clouding with gentle sensuality when Roy’s fingers caressed those sweet lips. My god… Roy’s fingers drifted away, and Al’s face turned of its own accord, following that gentle touch helplessly, bringing his mouth closer to a man whose desire was quickly consuming him. So damn beautiful. With only a soft caress of lips, Al’s mouth trembled enticingly. A quick dart of the tongue coaxed the desirable mouth open and despite his burning need, Mustang kissed the boy tenderly, slowly, using all his considerable skill and talent to lock Al’s mouth to his own. When he hooked the boy’s senses, he deepened the kiss gradually, pulling Al’s unresisting body flush against his own, becoming almost faint at the feel of the boy’s arousal stirring against his thigh. Alphonse was mind-bendingly responsive to touch, and Roy drank greedily of his sweet purity, reinforcing his desire to claim this delectable morsel for his own. So delicious. The drugging kisses continued, more and deeper, hands moving slowly over that young taut body, urging the boy closer, pressing that sweet erection hard to his own body. Nips and licks and kisses, suckling that curious tongue firmly and being rewarded with the most delicious whimper Mustang had ever heard. A slow hard thrust against Al’s firm belly… Mustang was quickly losing control. 

When the man’s mouth left his, Al was dazed, unable to explain how he ended up under Mustang’s body, being held very tightly, but very gently. “Oh… my….” He licked lips that were already showing signs of tender bruising, and leaned up. “More?”

Mustang gave a husky laugh, more than happy to oblige.

When the sun had finally set completely, he took Al back home. The longer he held and kissed that astonishing bundle of sweet sensuality, the more likely he was to lose control, something that had never happened to him before. And he wasn’t about to let it happen with Al now. But after seeing the boy safely back in his living room, he couldn’t resist pulling him close for a hard kiss that promised more.

***

Finally settled in his bed, the general long gone, Al replayed the kisses in his mind, finding them just as exciting as when they actually happened. At the time, Al had been too focused on the startling sensations against his lips and tongue to notice the restlessness of his lower body, but now that it was only a memory instead of an actual event, the ache between his legs became very noticeable indeed. 

Leaning back against his pillows, he slipped one hand into his boxers, eyes closing slowly as he touched himself lightly. Al didn’t like to rush to orgasm. He liked to take his time, finding his pleasure all the sweeter. He drew out the sensations, wondering for not the first time, how it would feel if someone else touched him instead. Soon he was panting softly, visualizing his dream lover as he always did in his pleasure. But this time, the hair was ebony instead of sparkling gold, they eyes dark yet somehow hot instead of glimmering gold. And this time, when ecstasy overwhelmed him, slicking his hand, it wasn’t his brother’s name that he cried out.

The next day, Al was almost unbearably tense. Would Mustang visit today? Or had their sweet kisses ruined the very pleasant friendship they’d developed? And if Mustang did come, would he smile as if nothing had happened? Or would he lean across the counter and give him one of those delicious, mindbending kisses? He spent the afternoon waxing hot and cold with fearful anticipation.

When the bell chimed at ten ‘til six, Al almost screamed with relief. The smile he gave Mustang was trembling, as was his whole body.

Mustang noticed the boy’s tension, and smiled gently. As they talked, he took Al’s hands and held them in his, thumbs stroking the backs of his hands. And Al finally relaxed, smiling and talking. Then Mustang leaned across the counter and softly kissed him. Al gave a soft exhalation of pleasure into the man’s mouth, opening his lips eagerly. And his memories had not deceived him. Mustang’s kisses were as hot and exciting and sweet as he remembered.

“Well, it’s about time.” The words followed right on the heels of the door chiming.

Startled, Mustang let go of the boy, turning to stare at the old woman tottering in the door. She had snow white hair that reminded him of candy floss, and a kind smile in a wrinkled face.

“Mrs. Franklin,” Al exclaimed, his cheeks red. “You didn’t have to come in. I would have brought your purchases over like usual.” He stepped away from the counter, opened the little flap, and came out to take the old woman’s hands. “But you do look beautiful today.” And he lightly kissed the wrinkled cheek.

“Oh, go on with your young and handsome self, Alphonse,” she protested smiling, but her cheeks were pink and her faded eyes sparkled. “I feel so much better, my boy,” she went on, glancing curiously at Mustang. “So I thought I would walk over and pick up the book. Those herbal teas you send over are doing wonders. I insist you let me pay you this time.”

Al laughed. “Hardly. I grow them in my garden, remember? It pleases me to give them to you. Besides, you do pay for them. Your needlework is beyond beautiful and that cherry pie was simply the last word in pies, and.” Al squeezed her hands gently. “I’m so glad your feeling better. My stomach is too.”

They laughed companionably, then Al ducked back behind the counter and through the back door to retrieve the woman’s order.

To Mustang’s surprise, Mrs. Franklin sidled up to him. “You seem like a nice boy,” she began, which made the man smile. 

“Thank you.”

“Young Alphonse has been so lonely since his brother’s never around anymore. We worry about him. You seem like a nice boy. I hope to see you around more often.”

“Thank you,” Mustang said, lips curving in a gentle smile. “I plan to be around a lot more often.”

“Good.” Mrs. Franklin nodded, birdlike. “Oh, by the way. Alphonse is as dear and sweet to me as one of my own. And my husband, god rest his soul, was in the military too. High ranking officer or not, if you hurt my sweet boy, I’ll have my grandson kick your ass.”

Mustang gave an explosive choking breath, and quickly recovered. He looked into the old lady’s steely eyes and nodded. “You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Franklin. I wont hurt him. I want to care for him, if he’ll let me.”

She nodded, then smiled brightly to Al when he returned with the book wrapped in a paisley print cloth. On top was a small bag of matching material. He was surprised to see them standing so close together, and noticed a faint flush mantling Mustang’s cheeks. 

“Here you go, Mrs. Franklin. Dexter’s book, and this time the tea is honey lemon. I remembered you liked that one.”

“Thank you, Al,” Mrs. Franklin said with a smile. “You are such a dear boy.”

Al’s cheeks were enchantingly pink. “Thank you, Mrs. Franklin. I’ll walk you back now.” He gave a hesitant smile to Mustang. “Will… will you still be here? I won’t be long…”

“Don’t be silly,” Mrs. Franklin said, even as Mustang nodded. “It’s just next door. I’ll be fine. Dexter’s watching from my front door anyway. You stay right here and pick up where you left off.” And when Al turned beet red, the old lady chuckled. “Your boyfriend is very handsome, Al.” 

And she giggled like a schoolgirl as she walked slowly out, leaving Al stammering at the door.

Grinning, Mustang heard the clock chime six, and walked over to Al, who was staring at the floor with burning cheeks. He reached past the boy and threw the lock. Then he reached up and lightly ran one finger alone Al’s jaw, watching as the sensation floored the boy. He feathered Al’s head up and kissed him again, a deep, wet, erotic kiss, pulling the boy tightly against his body as Al whimpered softly.

“Have dinner with me tonight, Al,” he said in a husky voice. “Please.”  
Al nodded, unable to speak, then cleared his throat. “On one condition,” he said unevenly.

“Name it.”

“That you kiss me like that again, right now.”

***

Dinner had been an experience neither would ever forget. Mustang took him home, then ordered take out from the finest restaurant in Central. It had arrived, and Al was bewildered by the amount. The man had ordered a little bit of everything, encouraging Al to sample different dishes and different cuisine. Sitting together on the floor in front of the fireplace, Mustang fed his sweetheart with his fingers, frequently dipping his head to steal a kiss or two. Al’s eyes were shining, cheeks flushed, shy sweet looks that pierced the older man’s heart. God, he was beautiful.

Soon the food was completely forgotten, and Al was lying on the plush rug, Mustang stroking and kissing his bared chest and throat. And Al was eagerly reciprocating, plunging his hand past the edges of Mustang’s opened white uniform shirt, stroking his fingers curiously across the muscles of the man’s chest. Then Mustang groaned when Al leaned up and licked his right nipple, then caught it lightly between his teeth.

“Fuck, Al!” Mustang gasped. “How the hell do you know that??” Had he and Ed ever…

Al let go with a blush. “I… um… read a lot.”

Mustang gave a husky laugh. “I don’t remember biology books explaining how biting the nipple excites your lover.”

Al blushed charmingly at the word ‘lover’. “They weren’t…. biology books. They were… ah, god…” As Mustang’s hand fondled the boy’s nipple now. “They were pornography.”

Mustang grinned. “Why, Alphonse, I didn’t know you had it in you.” He teasingly robbed the boy of another kiss. 

“Oh, it wasn’t like that at all!” Al squirmed both with pleasure and embarrassment. “It was… study.”

Mustang leaned back and quirked an inquiring brow.

“After… after our first kiss,” Al stammered, blushing wildly, “ I didn’t want… well, I was afraid… I didn’t want to be… completely ignorant.” He finished in a rush.

Mustang was completely floored. Al wanted to know what to do to him. Al was afraid his ignorance would turn him off. “How long have you been… ah… studying?”

“Only last night. I got them, but it was hard. The pictures, the stories, they were so… impersonal and… and… graphic. There was no love, no tenderness. But I had to. So I looked at the pictures and read a couple of the stories.” Al had grown still in his arms, no longer squirming, and his eyes were downcast, no longer sparkling with passion. His voice was low, almost shamed. 

“Al,” Mustang said firmly, catching the boy’s chin and lifting his head. “Throw those silly books away. You don’t need them. If there’s anything you want to know, I will be happy to teach you. More than happy. In fact, I would prefer to. Okay?”

Al licked his lips uneasily; afraid he’d done the wrong thing. He always did the wrong thing.

“Al,” Mustang’s voice was low and tender. “You’re my lover now. And you please me, very much, exactly the way you are. Don’t change. Let me have the joy, yes the joy, of teaching you whatever you want to know. Please.”

Al’s eyes looked up, huge and bronze and beautiful. “I… I am? I’m your… lover?”

“Yeah, unless you have any objections.”

“Oh no!” And Al flung his arms around Mustang’s neck and began to kiss him with delightfully innocent kisses and nuzzles. Then he lifted his head, arms still locked around Mustang’s neck. “Teach me,” he demanded, eyes burning with desire. “Teach me everything.”

“What, right now?” Mustang laughed.

“Yes! I want to try everything with you.” Al was twining himself tightly around Mustang’s body, frying the older man’s brain when he felt a hard hot length pressing against his belly.

Mustang was rapidly losing control of the situation. He’d planned on a slow gentle seduction, with a shy and hesitant lover. But Al was no shrinking violet, he was eager and demanding, lips hot, hands wild, and Mustang was fast losing any control he had. If Al kept this up, Mustang would end up fucking the boy violently on his living room rug. Then the older man coughed. Actually, as Al swarmed all over him, kissing and touching and licking his body, it was far more likely Al would end up fucking him violently on the living room floor.

“Hold on love,” he laughingly protested, but Al didn’t listen. He nipped Mustang’s belly, darted his agile tongue into the man’s navel, making him gasp. The boy’s hands tugged at Mustang’s pants, greedy for more sensation. “Al, baby, slow down…” 

In the end, he grabbed Al, rammed his tongue down his throat and his hand down the boy’s pants. Al collapsed into a softly whimpering heap of arousal in Mustang’s lap. Al’s desire was contagious, and the boy was radiating it in palpable waves. Panting harshly, Mustang stripped the clothes from that delectable arousing body, caressing a long and thick penis at odds with the boy’s slim build and delicate features. Al squirmed at the firm stroking. “Oh…s…s…sir…. Oh g…god….” Mustang fused his mouth to Al’s, drinking in his mewling cries of pleasure, gave one last firm squeeze. Al gave a shocked gasp, bowed his back in a tortured arch, taut as a bow string. He gave a strangled cry, his hips thrust hard against Mustang’s hand, and filled it with hot semen. Then he collapsed into the man’s arms, glassy eyed and panting.

Mustang held him, smiling tenderly down at him, and bent his head to kiss those trembling lips softly. “Alphonse,” he whispered, He wiped his trembling hand off on his own discarded uniform, then stroked the boy’s damp hair back from his brow. “So beautiful.”

“Oh, general,” Al whispered, breathing erratically, his eyes glazed with satiated drowsiness. “I had no idea…”

“Call me Roy, sweetheart,” he whispered against Al’s lips. “And this is only the beginning.”

“You’re… so warm, and smell so… good…” the boy’s words were cut off by a helpless yawn. It had been a long, tension fraught day for him, and his orgasmic afterglow left him limp and wrung out. “Roy…” His eyes were heavy. 

Mustang smiled tenderly, and stroked his body softly until he slept trustingly in the man’s arms.

***

Al came awake slowly, instantly aware he was not in his bedroom. There was a moment of confusion, then he felt a warm hard body against his back, and soft breathing in his ear.

Roy Mustang! He was in the general’s bed! The memories of the night just passed rushed through his mind, and he grew hot and cold all at once. Had he really thrown himself at the man so shamelessly? Oh god…

Mustang woke the moment Al did, laying beside him quietly, waiting to see what the boy’s reaction would be. He knew exactly when Al remembered, when the boy tensed, his breathing becoming erratic. When Al began to edge away, his heart dropped. Did he regret their passion? Had Mustang let things go to out of control?

“Al,” he said softly, and the boy froze. Damn. “Don’t go. Stay with me, please.”

Al turned slowly, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. “You… want me to stay? Even after I…” The boy’s teeth flashed as he bit his lower lip.

“Of course I do!” Mustang said firmly. “And what do you mean, ‘after you’… Didn’t you like it? I know I did.”

“How could you?” Al burst out, his voice low and shamed. “I… I threw myself at you like a cat in heat! You tried to stop me, but I… I didn’t listen. And then I came all over you and… and… passed out like some… some… I’m so sorry. I was trying so hard to be grown up, so hard to be… sexy.” The boy’s shoulders heaved and his voice grew thick with tears. “I’m sorry.”

Mustang reached for him, pulling his resistant body firmly against his. “Al, sweetheart, don’t be sorry, and you have done nothing for which you should feel shame.”

Al slipped away, blushed fiercely to realize he was naked and looked around wildly for some clothes, and had to resort to yanking the sheet off the bed to wrap around his slim blushing body. This was not an improvement, because now Mustang had nothing to hide his nudity. The man sat up and pulled Al back into his arms, pulling the boy’s head down for a slow kiss. “Alphonse, you are sexy. Just standing there and breathing…” he took the boy’s hand and placed it between his legs, letting him feel his hot and heavy erection. “You excite me. Unbearably. And as for last night, it was your first time. It’s to be expected. And I didn’t mind, love. I didn’t mind at all. I loved making you come. I loved holding you through your orgasm. And I can’t wait to do it again. Come back to bed. I promise you, I will come with you this time.”

The feel of Mustang’s cock under his hand, the fever hot hardness, the gentle ticking of the man’s pulse within it, made the boy’s breath hitch. He let Mustang unwind the sheet from his body, push him down onto the bed, and pin him to the mattress. His stomach was fluttering, and his limbs were trembling. Mustang’s mouth was hot and wet on his, and the man began to thrust gently against him, sliding both erections firmly together. Before he knew it, Al was crying out, squirming wildly, and panting. Mustang fumbled between their bodies, cupped Al firmly, and was rewarded again with a wild cry of pleasure, and a hot wet rush into his hand. 

Al fell back, dismayed and panting, and watched Mustang lift his sticky hand to his mouth, licking Al’s semen off as his breath hitched. He moaned softly at the sweet flavor of the boy’s essence. Blindly, Al reached between Mustang’s legs, and gripped the man’s large and quivering penis. Remembering what he’d read, he slid his hand firmly up and down twice, and then Mustang groaned wildly, his hips thrusting into Al’s hand. Fascinated, Al leaned down, the better to watch his hand fondling the older man. He reveled in Mustang’s hoarse panting, and then the cry when Al dipped his head and touched the plum taut tip with his tongue. 

“Al!” Mustang cried, hips bucking. He grabbed the boy, pulled him hard to his body and kissed him hotly. Al felt the older man’s cock jerk hard against his hips, and then heated wetness was trickling between his legs as Mustang thrust against him through his orgasm. They lay together, panting and moist, hearts thundering. “Roy…” Al whispered softly. He leaned up and kissed the older man gently. “Thank you.”

***

The next morning, though he didn’t want to, Mustang dropped Al off at his house on his way to HQ. Waking beside the boy and the slow lovemaking, perfect and intense, that followed, filled an empty space in him. He wanted that every morning. He wanted that beautiful boy beside him forever. But he contented himself with the lingering kiss they shared before he left Al at home.

But an unexpected and unwelcome surprise waited for him when he arrived, late, to his office. Edward Elric was sprawled on the couch in all his brash glory. 

“Where the hell have you been, Mustang?” He snarled, sitting up when Mustang finally moved across the room and sat down at his desk. “I’ve been waiting almost an hour. I want to make my report and get home. I’ve been traveling all fucking night, because I haven’t seen Al in almost four months!” Ed calmed down and rubbed his face. “And I want some time off. I… I’ve missed him. I need him. I want to spend a little time with my brother before I have to go out again, okay?”

Mustang was silent a moment. He could sympathize with his subordinate. But at the same time, he realized Ed was going to hit the roof when he found out that his commanding officer was in a sexual relationship with his fifteen year old little brother. In his drive to claim the angelic boy for his own, he’d completely ignored that fact. Having Ed around any length of time was going to put a serious crimp in his courtship. Not to mention, Ed’s disapproval would probably end their relationship. And not just with Al either. Ed was probably going to be so angry that he would hate the man forever. But he couldn’t keep the boys apart. Al loved Ed more than anyone in his life. Mustang needed more time to fix himself in the boy’s heart, but keeping his brother away was not the way to do it. Damn. He sighed. 

“I hear you Fullmetal. Make your report. Then I’ll have a car take you home. I know Al’s missed you very much. I will take you off rotation. How long do you want?”

Ed blinked. Mustang was being… reasonable? He smiled hesitantly. “Hey, Mustang, thanks,” he said softly. “Would… would a month be okay?”

Mustang nodded. “Entirely reasonable. You have been out in the field for a long time. You’re due some time off. Now, let’s hear your report.”

***

Ed couldn’t help but doze as the black limo glided almost noiselessly though the morning streets. Even his elation at finally seeing Al again couldn’t keep his eyes open. But when the car rolled to a stop outside his brother’s shop and their house, he perked up. At last! He would see Al at last. 

He took his suitcase and started up the path, only to be halted by the quavering voice of an old woman. Oh, yes. Mrs. Franklin, their closest neighbor and Al’s favorite charity. 

“Oh, dear, dear Edward,” she sang, hobbling up to him.

“Mrs. Franklin!” Ed bowed to her, not completely lacking in manners. “May I say you are looking much better?”

“But of course,” she smiled. “Your brother has taken very good care of me. Oh, and how could you have stayed away for so long? Don’t you know how much he misses you?”

Ed smiled. “Yeah, I know. But I’m home for a while.” He hesitated. “Has he been well? The last letter I got was a month ago. I’ve been moving around so much.”

“Oh, he’s fine. Sweet as ever. And he has such a handsome boyfriend now. A military man. He’s been faring quite well the last few months. He comes to see our Alphonse every day.”

Ed froze. “Al… has a boyfriend?” 

“Oh yes, and as handsome as the devil himself.” She frowned at Ed. “Don’t tell me you are intolerant of such? He makes your brother so happy. He smiles all the time now. And when his boyfriend comes to see him, he lights up like the sun. Ah, so beautiful he is.” She patted Ed’s hand. “Don’t make his pretty eyes red with crying by intolerance. He deserves such happiness as he can find.”

“Yeah,” Ed said softly, his heart aching. “That he does.” He smiled and kissed the old woman’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Franklin. I won’t make him cry, I promise.”

She smiled and shoved a basket into his hands. “Some more tea cakes. Providence told me, I suppose. I felt it laid upon me to make plenty. I can see why now.” She lightly pinched Ed’s cheek. “Ah, such a lovely appetite you have, my lad. Go, Your brother will be so happy to see you.”

Thus Ed staggered wearily up the path, his joy at finally seeing his brother again tempered by an ache that Al was no longer his. Someone else had laid claim to his beautiful brother because he’d been too afraid to himself. The basket swung on his numb metal arm.

“NIISAN!” Before he even reached the stairs, the door to the shop slammed open and Al flew out and threw himself into Ed’s arms, the basket rocking wildly. “Oh, Niisan, at last!” Laughing, Al kissed his face, his eyes, his lips, and then his hands. “Oh, god, come in! Come in! I have so much to tell you!” And he drug his brother into the thankfully empty shop, slammed the door and spun the closed sign out. Then he threw himself into his brother’s arms again. “Oh, Niisan, I’ve missed you so much!” There were tears in his voice.

Ed gently pried Al back a little and looked into his face. He wasn’t sure if it was the knowing that Al wasn’t a virgin anymore, or whether it was actually something he could see, but his brother looked… older, wiser somehow. He’d expected Al to lose some of his purity, but he hadn’t. His eyes were as clear and beautiful as ever. No, more beautiful. Whoever this military man was, he’d given his little brother a shining glow even greater than before. A silent crack appeared in the elder Elric’s heart, and he was suddenly weary unto death. He stared into Al’s face and realized what a fool he’d been. Al loved him. Had always loved him and would always love him. He’d only had to reach out and claim that. Al would have welcomed his forbidden love. He’d been a fool. He’d been afraid, he’d delayed, and now Al was no longer his. 

“Niisan?” Al looked into his brother’s eyes. Were those tears? Ed hated to cry. “Niisan, what’s wrong?” Ed just stared at him, as if his heart was breaking. “You must be tired. Come, let me put you to bed.” He took his brother’s unresisting arm, took him up the stairs and tucked him into his long unused bed. He tenderly kissed Edward’s brow, then gently dried the silver tears that coursed silently down his cheeks. “Oh, Niisan,” he said softly. He stroked Ed’s brow until sleep claimed his brother.

***

It was hours before Ed woke. He sat up, looked around, and remembered. Al had a lover. He stared down at his hands, one flesh, one metal. Then he got up, and took a shower. He would welcome the damn fucker into his house, and into his home, and into his life, for Al. When he came back into the room, he noticed a tray on the nightstand. He’d missed it before. Under a dome was a delicious sandwich, and a thermos of coffee, black and strong, just like he liked it. He sat on the bed, silently ate his meal, then rose and dressed dully. 

Descending the stairs to the shop, he passed crates of books and boxes of supplies. The door to the shop floor was open, and he heard he brother’s voice. Then his brother’s laughter. There was a husky, sensual quality to it. He remembered what Mrs. Franklin said about the boyfriend coming every day. He felt sick. Dusting his clothes smooth, he swallowed his bile and went to welcome the man that had stolen his heart and soul. He walked quietly to the door, and froze.

Al was leaning on the counter, his body fluid and… sexual. One of his hands lay upon the counter, vanishing into that of another man, who was leaning over the counter in the same fashion. Al laughed again, and tilted his head up, and long pale fingers stroked his brother’s silky honey blond hair back. Al’s hand likewise snaked up, pulling the man’s head down for a lingering kiss, his fingers twining in ebony hair, dark liquid eyes smiling tenderly down into his brother’s face. The man’s faintly pink lips meeting Al’s in a kiss that screamed lovers. Roy Mustang.

He must have made some sort of strangled sound, for the pair startled, and turned as one to look at him. A dull flush rose in Al’s face. “Niisan. You’re up.” Al swallowed bravely as he smiled tremulously at his brother. Mustang straightened as well, never releasing Al’s hand and looked solemnly at his subordinate. He’d decided the sooner Ed knew about them, the sooner they could work things out.

“What the HELL is going on here?” Ed ground out, keeping the screaming rage down to a minimum. Yes, he’d been prepared to give up what he wanted most in the world to another man if that was what made Al happy. But Mustang? Never! The damn bastard came when his back was turned and seduced his brother! “Take your damn hand off my brother, Mustang.”

“Wait, Niisan… listen to me.” Al began.

“BE QUIET!” Ed’s temper was getting the better of him. “What the hell were you thinking, Alphonse? To let that… man… put his filthy hands all over you? To let that man have his way with you? WHY?”

“I was so sad and lonely without you. He came to see me every day, and… it helped. I like him. Please don’t be angry. He was kind to me, Niisan. Can’t you be happy for me?”

“So, you’ll fuck anyone that’s kind to you, Al? Half of Central’s kind to you. Have you fucked them too?” The second the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Al’s face turned white.

“That’s enough, Fullmetal,” Mustang said in a cold voice. 

“Shut your mouth and get the hell out of my house, you fucking bastard. Get out. Don’t ever come back.”

“Niisan, please,” Al said faintly, his face still pale as a ghost’s. “I… want him to come back. I…”

“You don’t know what your talking about, Al,” Ed said, careful to not allow his rage to spill over onto his brother again. “I’m sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for. But this man…”

“This man is my lover, Ed.” Al said softly. “My lover.”

“Your too damn young to have a lover, Al. Least of all a man almost old enough to be your father! He’s my boss! What were you thinking?”

“I was lonely, Niisan. Please understand…”

“Lonely? Are you saying this is MY fault?”

“No, Niisan, not at all. I understood why you had to go, and why you couldn’t take me. I didn’t like it but I understood. It’s no one’s fault. It just happened. I was lonely. He makes me happy. He makes me laugh and smile when before I would cry.”

“You…” Ed turned to Mustang. “This is YOUR fault. You took advantage of my being gone, came sniffing around something pure and innocent and sullied it with your damn jaded lust! He’s my little brother!”

“Don’t put this on me, Edward Elric,” Mustang said coolly. “Yeah, I care about Al. Yeah I came around. But it wasn’t like that. I fell in love. I wanted him. And yes, so I courted him. Why is that so terrible? I would never hurt him.”

“Oh, and so all your lady friends you see won’t hurt him??”

“I don’t have any lady friends anymore, Ed. I burned my black book. I don’t need anyone but Al.”

“Oh, and that makes coming here and seducing my fifteen year old brother okay? Fuck that! Is that why you sent me on so many missions? You planned this, didn’t you? The moment you saw him back in his body, how beautiful he is, how sexy, how wonderful… you started planning this. Damn you!”

“Oh, HELL no, Fullmetal. Don’t even go there. Perhaps then you would like to explain to your brother how many times you came to my office begging for another mission. Were you that desperate to get away from him?”

“SHUT UP!” Ed screamed furiously.

“Is… is that true, Niisan? You… requested a lot of those missions? You wanted to get away from… me?” There was an underlying pain in Al’s voice that cut straight to Ed’s heart.

“It’s not what you think, Al,” Ed said in a soft begging voice. 

“Listen, Edward,” Mustang tried to be conciliatory. This was spinning out of control and turning ugly.

“No, you listen to me. Get out of my house. Do not ever set foot across my doorstep again. Get the fuck out. NOW!”

“Edward…”

“No, Roy. Please leave us be for a little while. I’ll call you later, I promise. Okay?” Al never took his eyes off his brother. If Al was pale before, it was nothing compared to the chalk white complexion he had now.

“Al…” Mustang began, concerned. This was NOT the way he’d hoped things would turn out.

“I’ll be alright, Roy. I’ll call you tonight. I promise.”

“Alright, Al. Call me. Please.” And despite his misgivings, Mustang turned and walked out of the shop, his heart aching with fear that he would never touch his sweetheart again.

When the door closed, and Al went over and locked it with precise motions, turning the closed sign out again, Ed watched him with a heavy heart. That damn bastard… look at what he’d caused to happen between him and Al. “I don’t want you calling him, Al. I don’t want you to see him, ever again. He’s not worth you.”

“Niisan,” Al said softly. “Why did you request those missions?” There were tears in his eyes.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything. I swear. But first you must promise me that you’ll never see him again. Never talk to him. Never let him back in. Promise me.”

“Why? Why is he so terrible?” Al cried. “Is it because he’s a man and that makes me gay? I’ve never felt what I feel for him for any girl. I never imagined you would be so closed minded!”

“He’s my boss, Al! And a bastard. Need I remind you all the danger he put us in?”

“He made it possible for us to find the stone! He made it possible for you to restore my body! Are you saying you regret that??”

“No! Hell no! But… but…” Ed tried a different tack. “You know how I feel about him. Why would you want to bring him into our family, knowing that?”

“Why do I have to suffer for your personal opinion of him? He’s never had anything but our best interests at heart! And he was kind to me when I was sad and lonely. Why is that so terrible?”

“Exactly! Creeping around here, seducing you with his fine eyes, and his damn smile and.. and.. Anyway. I’m your older brother. I forbid this. I forbid you to see him ever again.”

Al’s hands fisted at his side. “No, Niisan. I wont obey. You have no right to dictate to me who I can and cannot see. I like him. I want him. I will continue to see him. And I will invite him back. He’s my lover whether you like it or not.”

“Over my dead body! He’s not to set foot in my house ever again! Do you hear me, Al?”

“But It’s my house too! If I want him here, then here he shall come!”

“I paid for this house, not so that you could invite your bastard lover here!”

There was an ominous silence. Al’s face turned red, then waxed pale as a corpse’s. “I see,” he whispered, stricken.

“Al…”

“No, Niisan. You need say no more. This is your house. Not mine. Forgive me.” And he turned and walked out of the shop, and up the stairs.

Ed collapsed in the chair Al usually sat in, feeling desperate. Geez, he sure had a talent for saying the wrong things. First he accuses his brother of loose morals with half of Central, then tells him his home was never his, but his big brother’s. How was he going to make this up to Al?

He stayed down in the shop, unable to face Al right now, if ever, until it began to rain, a miserable cold drizzle, and Ed dully got up to close the windows. He could at least help Al out with that chore.

“Al,” he said as he came out of his room to step into his brother’s. “About what I said. I didn’t mean it that way….” There was no one in Al’s bedroom. “Al?” That Al could have passed him was impossible. Despite that, he ran frantically from room to room searching for his brother. Finally, he checked his own bedroom one more time. And finally noticed the paper on his bed. With shaking hands he picked it up. 

I’m sorry, Ed. I’ll call you when I find a place to live, then I would like very much for you to visit me. You’re my brother, and I love you. That will never change. But you know how I’ve always longed for a home of my own. Forgive me for being presumptuous in thinking this house was mine too, when I never contributed to its purchase. And from what Roy said, I guess I might have overstayed my welcome in your home when you felt the need to request extra missions. Please forgive me for my blindness. I never meant to drive you from your own home. All my love, Al.

Ed’s automail hand crumpled the letter into an unrecognizable lump, his heart stricken. How could he have made Al even think something like that? And it was his home too. Any home Ed had would also be Al’s. Damn his stupid mouth, always shooting off before he stopped to think about what he was really saying. He never meant any of the things he’d said to his brother tonight. Not a damn one. But his anger and grief had led his temper astray, and he’d said unforgivable things. 

He ran to the phone in the kitchen, and with trembling fingers, dialed quickly.

“Hello?”

“Mustang, it’s me, Ed.”

“Fullmetal, what’s wrong? Why are you calling me? Is Al alright?”

“I don’t know,” Ed was dangerously close to hysterical tears. “I said some terrible things. And he left when I was sulking in the shop. I don’t know when he left. He’s gone. I drove him away. Please, please help me find him. I know you love him too. I’m sorry I was such an ass. I’m sorry. Help me, please. You can see Al whenever you want. Hell you can move in with us. Just help me find him. Help me find him so I can apologize. Please, Mustang. Please.”

“Edward, hold on. Relax. I’ll send a car for you. We’ll find him, I promise.”

Mustang frantically pulled on his greatcoat, numb with the knowledge that Al was wandering the streets with a wounded heart in this rain. God. His sweetheart was lost and hurting. He had to find him. Calling to his butler to bring him the phone, he wrenched the front door open to call for the car, and almost fell over his own feet.

Al stood shivering on his doorstep, soaked to the skin, his eyes lost and miserable. “Roy… can… can I come in?”

“Oh, my god, YES!” He snatched the drenched boy tightly to his chest and kissed him feverishly. “My god, you are always welcome here, love…” He ignored his butler with the phone, running to the stairs. Then he paused. “Call the Elric house. Tell Edward his brother is safe and sound. Send the car for him. Tell him it’s coming. Do it now.” Then he jumped up the stairs in three bounds and carried Al back into his bedroom.

Al was shivering violently as Mustang stripped every stitch of clothes off the boy, then rubbed him briskly dry. Peeling back the blankets and quilt, he tenderly laid Al in his bed. Then he took off his own clothes, climbed in next to him and wound his body around the smaller boy, hands moving across Al’s back to help warm him. “Oh, Al. Sweetheart, you’re so cold. So cold.”

When Al finally stopped shivering, Mustang was helpless to stop the wild kisses he covered the boy’s body with. His hands touched and stroked and caressed, burning with blind need. As for Al, despite his grief, Mustang’s hands always had the power to move him now. He responded, equally helplessly. Soon, both were moaning, kissing hotly, and thrusting wildly against each other. Mustang came first this time, spilling hotly into the boy beneath his body as he screamed Al’s name. This made Al give a shrill cry, a hard buck of his hips, and he followed his older lover into ecstasy.

***

Alphonse was asleep. Worn out by the day and Mustang’s sudden lovemaking, he’d passed right out. Mustang quickly got dressed, then frowned. Edward would be here soon, and he would want to see his brother. Ed had said he could see Al, come to visit, come to live if he liked. But he didn’t think Fullmetal would be happy to have his nose rubbed into that. Finding Al naked, smelling of sex and with love bites on his body would be like rubbing salt into wounds. So he gently woke Al and helped the groggy boy into warm dry clothes, a little too big because they were Mustang’s. Then he escorted Al out of the bedroom and took him to the library to wait for Ed’s arrival.

When Ed did finally arrive, much later than he would have imagined, he’d expected Ed to throw himself at Al, but he didn’t. He walked quietly into the library, and both Mustang and Al were shocked to see he had his suitcase. Ed set the suitcase down silently and fished in his pocket for papers.

“Al,” he said softly, not looking at his brother. “I’m sorry. I am being honest when I say I never meant any of the things I said to you. I ask your forgiveness. When my temper runs away with me, I… well, you know.” He walked over to where Al sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the floor and not his brother’s face. He blindly thrust papers at Al, who took them in confusion. 

“The house is yours. All yours.” Ed continued to speak so softly, so lifelessly. “I have signed it over to you, as well as my interest in your business. It’s all yours Al. They both should have been all along.”

Ed walked over to Mustang, leaving Al sitting there, white faced with shock. Then he thrust more papers at his superior officer, unable to look at him either. “This is a request for transfer. I want to be assigned to Colonel Falkner at Westron. I will be stationed there from now on. Most of my missions have been to that region anyway. It makes sense to make that my base of operations.”

Mustang took the papers with limp fingers. He’d never wanted this. He gave Al an agonized look. Edward was saying goodbye to them both, for good.

Ed still looked down. “I…wish you both every happiness. I really do. I…” He coughed softly, then looked at his brother for a long revealing moment. “Goodbye.” And he turned and left quickly.

The two lovers stayed still with shock for a moment. Ed’s eyes had been filled with such pain and anguish. Such loss. And suddenly Mustang understood, even if Al didn’t. The reason Ed was so angry, so hurt, so enraged. He loved his brother. The same way Mustang did. Loved him deeply and endlessly. Loved him and had been afraid and so had never said or done anything. And loved him enough to give him to a man he almost hated. And went away because that was all he could do.

“No.” Al whispered, stricken.

“I agree, Alphonse,” Mustang said softly. “This cannot be allowed to happen.”

They both bolted for the door, but it was wide open, rain pelting in as the butler struggled to close it. Al ran out into the rain, calling, screaming for his brother, but there was no answer. Ed had vanished as if the night had swallowed him whole.

***

Alphonse had finally stopped crying. IT was dawn, and both men were soaked to the skin. They dressed again, and Mustang didn’t dare reach for his young lover. He knew his affection would not be welcome right now. Al was hurting too much. They had looked and looked, but Ed was gone. Since the car that had brought him to Mustang’s was still in the drive, they thought they could find him. But apparently Ed didn’t want to be found. He had to have heard them calling, but he never answered. He had to be long gone by now.

Mustang sat on the couch next to the boy. “Al, we have to talk.”

Al nodded listlessly. He couldn’t believe Ed was gone, and that he would never come back. But like Mustang, he realized what Ed had been doing. He was setting his affairs in order, because he meant to leave and never come back. As pleasurable as his affair with Roy Mustang was, he couldn’t bear the thought of a life without Ed. And Al was afraid. He felt it was more than a simple goodbye; I’m going to live somewhere else. It felt like a final goodbye, that soon the world would keep turning, but Edward Elric would no longer be in it. He was terrified.

“I need to ask you a question, Alphonse, and I need you to listen seriously. And I need you to be honest. You don’t have to say anything to me. You don’t have to answer me. But I want you to hear what I ask, think about it, and answer your heart. Can you do that for me?”

Al nodded. What a strange request.

Mustang sat there, his head lowered as he thought for a moment. Al waited patiently.

“I need you to ask yourself, how you feel about your brother. Completely how you feel towards Edward. Ask yourself what you would want with him, if it were yours to have, without fear, without doubt, without worry of what the world might think or say. And then I want you to think about how Ed reacted to discovering us. Why he reacted so violently he said things to you he never meant. And finally, I want you to think about what you want in your life. Don’t think about what I want. What you want. Do you understand?”

Al looked away, his face crimson. Yeah, he understood. The first part was easy. He’d known all his life he was in love with his brother. As for the other two, they bewildered him. What did Mustang want from him?

“Do you understand?” Mustang repeated gently.

“I… yes. I do.” 

“Good. I’ll show you to a guest room, unless you want me to have the car take you home. I just don’t want you to be alone right now, but I want you to think. Without distractions. And if I stay in the same room with you, I’ll want to make love to you again. So…”

***

Ed sat on the couch in his Superior’s office, his face set in sulky lines. It was odd how places and faces could change, and nothing else. Colonel Falkner, though looked nothing like Mustang, reminded him very much of the man. They had the same relationship, bordering on insubordination, on both sides. Amazingly enough, Falkner had endless amounts of patience with the boy. Even more than Mustang had ever had.

“I told you, I don’t want a partner,” he repeated snidely. “I work alone. I always have.”

“That’s not true, Fullmetal. You used to go everywhere with your brother. At least until a little over a year ago. I don’t claim to know what happened, but you will have a partner now. You’ve become too reckless with your own life recently, and I wont have you dying foolishly under my command. The General would kill me. I had my ass chewed out royally the last time you ended up in the hospital.”

“That… General Mustang is a fine man,” Ed said through gritted teeth, “But YOU are my commanding officer, not him. And I’m fine. I just got a little scratch.”

“Humph. A scratch that left you unconscious on the field, where it took you almost a week to wake from. I won’t hear any more excuses from you. Until you start to give a damn about your own life, Lt. Jansen will be like your Siamese twin. Got that?”

Ed bounced up and gave Falkner a very insincere salute. “Sir, yes sir. Will that be all?”

“Yeah, get the hell out of my office, Fullmetal. I don’t know why Mustang didn’t strangle you.”

***

In the six months that Lt. Jansen had been his faithful shadow, Edward was surprised he didn’t kill the young man. Only a year older than Ed, though half a foot taller, dammit, the boy was as much a prodigy to the military as Ed was. Hence, the reason he was a lieutenant. There was nothing about guns, bombs, or guerilla warfare that Samuel Jansen didn’t excel at. Though he knew absolutely nothing about Alchemy, he was as fearsome in his own way as Ed was. And he made a very effective bodyguard/babysitter for the willful and unruly Fullmetal Alchemist. Despite Ed’s resentment of this, the two boys had struck up an unlikely friendship. It was a distant one, but still a friendship nevertheless. And Sam’s protection was distressingly efficient. Ed’s plan to get himself killed on the field was not coming to pass. 

When Ed and Sam alit from the train in Westron, Ed wasn’t speaking to Sam. Damn him! He’d worked hard to sidetrack Sam so that he could be conveniently unprotected in a high danger zone. Not only had Sam declined to fall for the trick, he’d killed four of the enemies that Ed had been counting on killing him. Fuck! He didn’t think he could stand to stay alive anymore. Every passing day without Al was killing him. Knowing Al was alive and well, and happy with someone else haunted him. He’d let enough time pass, so that when Al was finally notified that he’d been killed in action, they would have been separated long enough for the blow to be softened a little, and Mustang would be there to pick up the pieces. 

“We will stop by the cafeteria before giving our reports to Colonel Falkner. You didn’t eat the entire time. Look, Fullmetal, you will eat. Just because I won’t let you kill yourself on the field doesn’t mean that I’ll let you starve yourself to death. Not on my watch buster. Besides….”

Ed, who’d been walking hunched over, eyes slitted as he tried to ignore Sam’s implacable concern, stopped when the man’s annoying voice faded away. He stopped, and looked back. Sam stood there, one foot paused in the act of stepping down, his mouth frozen open in mid sentence. Sam’s eyes were glazed, as he stared over Ed’s shoulder. Ed turned but all he saw was the usual crowd of blue uniforms going to and fro about their business. He looked back to Sam again, and laughed.

Sam’s eyes were still glazed, but he’d closed his mouth and set his foot back down. But he was smiling dreamily. 

“What… Sam… what’s come over you?” Ed’s words were muffled as he throttled his laughter back.

“You… didn’t see?” Even Sam’s normally deep voice was dreamy. “So beautiful. Like an angel from heaven. My god.”

“What,” Ed said drolly, looking forward to getting a rise out of his guardian. “Some woman? This I have to see.”

Sam snapped back. “Very funny,” he said sourly. “As if.” Ed had learned early on that Sam didn’t like girls at all. He liked boys. This had made Ed uncomfortable, concerned the man might make a pass at him, but he never had. The few times Sam had been forced to touch him in less than casual ways, like the time Ed did manage to get himself stabbed, Sam’s hands had been completely impersonal. Finally Ed was able to relax around the man. Sam may be gay, but obviously Edward Elric left him completely unmoved. Sam carefully chose his one time lovers from a rather rough gay bar off base. And once he’d had sex with them, he never saw them again. Whatever Sam was looking for in a lover, he didn’t find it in Ed. Thankfully.

Ed stepped back to Sam’s side and dug an elbow into the other boy’s side. “So…. Who was it? Had to be someone new to base, or I’d have seen you drool like that before.”

Sam blushed. “Shut up. Besides, it doesn’t matter. You know I don’t fuck colleagues.”

“Holy jeez, you’re so romantic, Sam. You turn my head with your pretty words.” 

“Shut up.”

Ed was so pleased; he actually followed Sam to the cafeteria and ate heartily. Every time he remembered the look of glazed lust on his friends face, he wanted to scream with laughter. How the mighty had fallen. Sam completely refused to become emotionally involved with any of his lovers. He was the love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy. And he never ever let his control slip. To have seen Sam so reduced was screamingly funny. He would tease the older boy with this for a very long time.

He was still grinning malevolently when they both entered Falkner’s office, and Sam was giving him dirty looks. To both boys’ amazement, the Colonel waved aside their spoken words. 

“I’ll read your reports later. You both are always efficient in your written reports. That’s good enough for me today.” There was an air of suppressed excitement about the man. 

Ed and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

“We have a new alchemist joining our ranks here at Westron today, boys. New to our fine city and new to the military. I know you will both make him welcome. I’d like to introduce you to the Soul Alchemist.”

The man gestured to behind them, and both turned, reacting very differently. 

Sam’s mouth fell open, that glazed look stealing over his face again, but that was nothing compared to Edward’s, when the young man, dressed in military blues, rose hesitantly from the couch and faced them with a tremulous smile.

“Al…” Ed breathed in disbelief. Blazing joy stole across his face first, but then he clamped down on himself, face becoming unreadable.

“Hello, Niisan,” Al said shyly, taking a step forward.

“Alphonse Elric, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ed’s voice was suddenly very loud. “Why did you enlist? Wasn’t one of us being a dog of the military enough?”

Sam startled. “This… is your brother?” This glorious vision of purity and beauty was the mysterious Elric brother? Why had he hidden that god lovely face and body under armor for five years?

“I couldn’t think of any other way to get close to you, Niisan,” Al said calmly. When Ed was shouting and ranting, all was well with the world. And he’d seen Ed’s face, that first instant he saw Al. The happy joy.

“Are you insane?” Ed shrieked. Then he visibly calmed himself, looking away. “Is…Mustang here too?”

“No,” Al said with a gentle smile. “He’s back at Central. I came alone. And I came to stay.”

Ed digested this. “I see.”  
Sam was watching the play between the brothers with curiosity. He’d been well aware the brothers had some falling out, resulting in Ed’s assignment to Westron alone. But now, obviously, the Elric brothers would be together again, and Sam had mixed emotions about that.

“Hello, Soul. I’m Lt. Jansen. I’m very pleased to meet you.” He stepped up to Al, and shook his hand, hoping his didn’t tremble too much. Perhaps it was time to break away from Ed after all. His sudden infatuation with another military man would never do. He would NOT violate his sexual ethics. Besides, with Alphonse Elric besides him, Edward would be forced to behave himself. Perhaps Fullmetal’s death wish would vanish now that his brother was at his side once more.

“Lt, Jansen. It’s a pleasure. Are you my brother’s partner?” Al’s hand felt so warm and strong in Sam’s hand. 

“Yeah,” he said softly, smiling goofily. “I am. At least for now.” 

Ed turned and glared daggers at him, and he sobered up. “Ahem. I know the two of you have lots to catch up on, so I’ll bid you all farewell. Col. Falkner.” And with a nod, Sam quickly left.

“The two of your are dismissed,” Falkner said, looking thoughtful.

The Elric brothers walked out of the admin building slowly. 

“I’ve been assigned to Dorm 13,” Al said softly to break the awkward silence between them.

“What?” Ed snapped. “That zoo? Why the hell did they put you there? Why didn’t you get a house like me?” Since Ed’s promotion upon reassignment to Westron, he was now a colonel himself, and thusly didn’t stay in the dorms anymore.

“I’m new. I’m only a major, remember?” Al said softly, eyes staring straight ahead. “I have to stay in the dorms.”

“Well, forget it. I know what the animals are like at 13. You’re staying with me.” Then he hesitated. “If… if you want that is.”

Al smiled with delight. “As long as neither of us get in trouble, I’d like that.”

Ed shrugged. “Eh, no one will care. You could sleep in a tree for all they care. They just have to assign you someplace appropriate to your rank. If I want you to stay with me, its all good.” He smiled freely for the first time in months. Al was here! Here with him and not in Central with Mustang. “Come on. Lets get your stuff before it gets pilfered.”

Ed paused to kick the mud off his boots before stepping over the threshold of Dorm 13. Al continued on.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the little angel himself,” A sly voice said. “Come here, beautiful. Let me welcome you to Westron.”

Al simply waved dismissively at the considerably older soldier lounging in the hallway. Ed looked up sharply. It was Lt. Draver, a rather mean spirited soldier Ed had heard of. Mostly from Sam. Draver too frequented the same bar Sam did. Neither boy liked the man much. And seeing how Nick Draver was looking at and talking to Al, Ed liked him even less.

“Hey you little shit. I’m talking to you. And, I out rank you. Come here gorgeous and give me a kiss. I’ll make you feel so good.” When Draver straightened from the wall, he was jerked to a stop. He looked down at Ed’s gloved automail hand, gripping his arm painfully. “Oh, Fullmetal…” There was a subservient whine in Draver’s voice now. “What gives? Do you want a piece of that succulent little newbie? By all means. Just leave some leftover for me.” This last was offered sulkily. Nick Draver was afraid of Fullmetal. Most people were. He was so mercurial and hot tempered, and terrifyingly skilled in both alchemy and fighting. No one got on his bad side if they could avoid it.

Ed shoved his face in Nick’s. “Watch your filthy mouth, scum. That’s Alphonse Elric. My BROTHER.”

“Oh jeez,” Draver whimpered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I swear.”

Ed jerked him towards himself then slammed him forcefully into the wall. “If you ever talk about or to my brother again, you’ll regret the day you were born. Stay away from him.” Ed dusted his hands together and caught up to Al, who’d turned to watch this with round eyes. “Let’s get your stuff and get you the hell out of here, Al.”

Once out of the dorms with Al’s meager possessions, Ed looked sideways at his beautiful brother. “Why’d you do it, Al? Why’d you enlist?”

“I told you, Niisan,” Al said softly. “So I could be with you.”

“But… but… what about the house, the shop? You put so much work into both,” Ed’s voice was bewildered.

Al shrugged. “They didn’t mean anything to me after you left. Nothing did. Nothing’s right… without you, Niisan.” Al smiled shyly.

“What about Mustang.” Ed’s voice was stiff now.

“He stopped being my lover the moment you walked out of his house.” There was no accusation in Al’s voice, but Ed felt it the same.

“I’m sorry, Al. I didn’t mean for that. I wanted you to be happy. And after I’d been such an ass, I…”

“Don’t say anything more, Niisan,” Al said with strange nervousness. “I’ll explain everything when we get to your house.”

Ed didn’t say anything more, but he stopped off at the locksmiths before heading to where he lived. He quickly had another key made and pressed it into Al’s hand. “Listen Al. I know your assigned to the dorms, but anywhere I live is your place too. Okay? This house I live in, well, now it’s yours too. And if you find another boyfriend, I promise I wont be an ass again. I swear it, okay?”

Al smiled softly, closing his hand around the key. “Don’t worry, Niisan. I wont be bringing any boyfriend there.” Because he already lives there.

“Al, I mean it. I will never, ever dictate to you again who you can or cannot like, or love, or sleep with, okay? If you find someone you like, please, bring him or her home with you, okay?”

“Niisan… just shut up, okay?” For some strange reason, Al was grinning. “I’ll explain everything when we get home, okay?”

Feeling odd, but reassured by Al’s usage of home, he smiled weakly in return. “Okay, I guess.”

***

By the time they got to Ed’s little house, Al was swallowing nervously. It was all well and good in his mind, but the moment of truth was at hand, and he was assailed by doubts. 

Ed gave him a quick tour of the little place. Al smiled softly when Ed showed him his bedroom. It was cluttered with books, but Al was pleased to see the bed was a big one. They would need that, hopefully. Likewise, he barely spared a glance at the spare bedroom Ed offered him. If he had his way, he’d never sleep in that room. As soon as the tour was over, Al turned to Ed and shoved him into the couch.

“Sit down, Niisan. We have to talk.”

Ed licked his lips nervously. Al was so… assertive. He was appalled at the effect that was having on him. He smiled faintly up. “Okay, Al.”

As sat beside him, knotting his hands together. “Like I told you before, I took up with Roy because I was lonely. Not that I blamed you! I never did. Anyway. Roy was… he was nice, and he was kind. And he helped me over my loneliness. But I have to be honest with you. I was never in love with him. It…felt good, what we did. But that’s the most it ever was. You see. I was… I am in love with someone else. I just never felt that I had a chance. I thought… I would never be with this person. And I was lonely. So… when Roy courted me, I responded.” Al was blushing fiercely.

“I see,” Ed said faintly. “So this other person, well, I won’t ask you who he or she is. None of my business unless you choose to make it so. I won’t push. I’m guessing the reason you won’t bring them here is because the two of you still can’t be together. Well. Maybe you’re wrong. Maybe there is a way. Maybe I can help you, if you want. I want you to be happy, Al. I always have. And if being happy is not with Mustang, okay. If you ever want my help to try and get with this person, let me know. I’ll move heaven and earth for you, Al.” Ed smiled shyly at his brother.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Al whispered hoarsely.

“Al… are you alright? You look so red….” Suddenly, Al was all over him, hands gripping Ed’s shoulder and pushing him backwards onto the sofa as he jammed his lips against his older brother’s. 

“What the…” Ed squeaked with little dignity, confused. 

“Don’t talk, Niisan. It’s you. It’s always been you. Don’t you understand? I love you. I love you. Kiss me… please….”

Ed suddenly sat up and shoved Al away. “If this is some kind of joke, it’s not very funny.” Ed’s face was red. God, Al felt so fucking good!

Al shrank away, his face turning white. When Mustang had admonished him to think, he had. And come to the same conclusions the General had. And had been elated. But now… he was horrified to learn it was his own wishes and desires that colored his thoughts. Ed didn’t feel that way for him. He felt sick.

“I’m sorry, Niisan. I’m afraid I’ve just made a fool of myself. I thought….” He leapt up from the couch and ran to get his suitcase. “I wont bother you anymore.”

Ed caught him before he reached the door, spun him around and pressed him against the door itself. “Why did you do that, Al?” He snarled, golden eyes furious. “Did Mustang put you up to this? How could you? And how did he find out? I was always so fucking careful around you! Dammit, why would either of you do this to me? I know what I feel is wrong, but surely you wouldn’t hate me so much that you would tease me like this and…”

Al threw his arms around his brother’s neck, elated by the angry words spilling out that revealed so much. His kissed him again, thrusting his tongue into his brother’s mouth with all the skills he learned from Mustang.

Ed froze, the taste of his brother more than his anger could withstand. He whimpered softly, seduced by the wet heat of his brother’s tongue twining gently against his own. Al pressed his body tightly against Ed’s, the feel of his erection plain against the older boy’s belly. Their lips parted moistly. Ed noticed hazily that Al’s face was flushed, his eyes glazed, and he was panting. 

“I love you, Niisan. So much. Please, don’t turn me away. I’ll do anything, anything if you’ll only make me yours.” 

Ed swallowed. Seeing Al this way, hearing his trembling voice, he knew. Al felt the same way for him that he did for Al. His heart beat so hard, he thought he was going to faint. “Al… Al… I love you…” Then he snatched Al tightly to his body, rocking firmly against all that warmth and passion. “Al… I want you. My god… Let’s go to bed….”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Al gasped as they stumbled into Ed’s bedroom.

***

Ed lay stunned in his brother’s arms, spent, sticky and utterly happy. So much better than his own hand. And Al… sweet and gentle Al had been so aggressive, so passionate. He’d forced Ed to scream in pleasure. Over and over. And when Ed finally came, the soft choking gasp Al had made had gone right to his head. Right now, Al lay next to him, quivering with unspent passion. He was breathing deeply, his bronze eyes mere crescents as he watched his brother’s boneless form.

“So, Niisan,” he said with deceptive softness. “Am I finally yours?”

“I think that’s a little debatable, Al,” Ed panted softly.

“What?” Al almost shrieked in Ed-like fashion.

“What’s debatable, love, is who belongs to who.” Ed said, smiling dreamily.

Al rolled atop Ed once more, grinding his erection against his brother’s firm belly. “Are you saying, Niisan, that you’re mine? I can live with that.”

“Wait a minute!” Ed finally pulled himself together. “We’ll see about that…” He reached between their bodies and grasped his brother’s hot and throbbing cock. Al yelped. Grinning, Ed began to slowly pump him. Al might have more sexual experience than Ed did, but Ed had years of masturbation over Al. In a moment, Al was writhing helplessly in pleasure. “So now,” Ed said silkily, “exactly who is who’s?”

“Yours, Niisan,” Al moaned, “I’m all yours. Now, Niisan. NOW!”

Ed twisted his wrist deftly and this time it was Al’s sweet and pure voice rising high and gratifyingly loud, shaking the rafters in his ecstasy. “That’s right,” Ed whispered, his golden eyes fierce as he watched his brother’s climax. “You’re mine.”

-Owari-


End file.
